Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crusher, and more particularly to a crusher with a cutter assembly and cutters thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, in a conventional crusher as disclosed in TWM449032, cutters are arranged on a cutter base, and an interval between each two cutters next to each other is adjusted through screwing. However, when the cutters are adjusted and screwed repeatedly, a screw or a threaded hole is prone to having stripped threads.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.